Heaven to Hell II: The Light Within
by Silvanus16
Summary: 7000 years have passed, Zari awaits death in exile and Kibitoshin is on the verge of insanity. Can he find her in time? With Desdelona on the hunt for Zari's light?
1. Longing

Hey there! Like I said, if you thought I would leave Zari out there like that you're nuts! Besides, I left Desdelona out there too, and the 7000 years she promised have expired. Also, a little FYI, this takes place after the Buu saga and I'm pretty much ignoring the GT series.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own the characters I make up.  
  
Prologue: Longing  
  
_I can't stand it anymore!  
_  
"Just calm down. He'll come."  
  
_Oh shut up! If he wanted to find you he would have done so by now! It's been seven fucking thousand years. And he's the Supreme Kai! He'd have found you by now if he wanted you back.  
_  
"I won't listen to you."  
  
_Then listen to yourself!  
_  
"I only listened to you in the first place because I was bored out of my skull. It's not because I enjoy your company."  
  
_Then why do you still talk to me?_  
  
"Have you even stopped for breath to look at where we are?! We're in the middle of nowhere! There is no one else!"  
  
_Uh huh... but you remember who put us on this godforsaken rock in the first place. Don't you think he would have made it easier for us if he was going to come for us?  
_  
"Since when has it been 'us?' I'm the one who finds what little food there is here. I'm the one who found the shelter-"  
  
_And you're the one who wanted to keep the child. You're the one who forced his hand to singe that mark on your breast.  
_  
"Shut up," her voice began to hush.  
  
_We could be living in happiness if it wasn't for you..._  
  
"I said shut up," she growled.  
  
_What are you gonna do? Bang your head against the wall to get me to shut up?! You remember how that worked last time. No, I guess you wouldn't. You're still unconscious!  
_  
It might have been true. As she reached up to touch the side of her head, her brain suddenly throbbed and pounded like it would split itself in two. Still she lightly brushed the skin on the side of her face. There was something thick amidst the sea of sweat.   
  
_See...?  
_  
"I said shut up..."  
  
_You know as well as I that anything you say is an empty threat.  
_  
"Shut your trap!"  
  
_Or what?_  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
_Heh... how can I? I am you...  
_  
"No... you're the secret hatred in me. I've given you a voice to speak with, just as I gave fear, self-loathing, and regret their voices. You are my demon... now leave me to myself... ALL OF YOU!"   
  
_Heh... have it your way. We'll be back...  
_  
"I have no doubt."   
  
Wether her eyes were opening or closing at that moment she didn't know. Her body felt heavy and awkward. The rocky ceiling above her was fading in and out of focus as her eyelids fluttered up and down. Her head ached but she pushed it aside, focusing her attention on willing her sickly limbs to push back up against the wall. Her arms moved clumsily, forgetting their former graceful gestures. Her legs lagged behind her like dead logs fastened to her torso by a towrope. With the last of her determination, she pushed her body up into a sitting position then panted for breath.   
  
_Have you forgotten me Kalilo? Have you forsaken me?_ Tears welled up in her eyes then slowly dribbled down her cheek. She tilted her head so they ran back to the corners of her mouth where her dry swollen tongue could reach them. She let her head roll and flop over her shoulder to stare out at the vast wasteland. The sun had yet to come out but it was still steaming from the previous day. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the baskets on the opposite side of the cubbyhole she had called home for centuries. The food basket was empty except for one piece of fruit, left over from her last trek across the plains, and it was as shriveled as she was. The water in the other basket had evaporated down to the last inch. Even now she didn't have the strength to let her head fall in to drink. Looking back out across the land, she saw the last glimmer from the distant pool. Its waters were her only survival. But it would be gone before the day's end.   
  
_ I've exhausted almost everything I have._ Her eyes searched the spiky horizon line. The jet black of night was already giving way to the scorching red sun of this barren planet. The sun will be up in a matter of moments. _I have to..._ Her thoughts stopped as she focused her mind on forcing strength back into her arms and legs to make herself stand. Her knees shook violently and her arms were useless. Quickly convincing herself to save her energy she dropped back to the sandy floor. _I have to..._ Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the basket; willing it to move. Not so much as a quiver.   
  
The light suddenly grew; the shadows disappearing in the dark cracks of the cubbyhole. She gasped as a jolt of fear gripped her mind. Her eyes widened as the tip of the red disc peeked up over the horizon. Its ultraviolet rays touched the soil, making it hiss and steam. Fear be my strength! The light crept nearer like a wave washing up on the shore. _Dammit!_ She glared at her legs. _MOVE!_  
  
Suddenly an unknown strength surged through her legs and she kicked off the ground and threw herself back. She landed on her back, looking up at the reddening ceiling. Her mind screamed and ran in so many directions she didn't notice the sand beneath her shoulders was giving way. She sank down, her legs still sticking up above the sand. She drew sharp, quick gasps as her head went under. Closing her eyes she heard the sands sizzle inches from her feet. _Come on faster!_   
  
Wave upon wave of heat built up on the skin of her legs until the skin began to melt. Her face went under and slowly her lower half followed; sand grinding in the sores.   
  
She fell through empty space; screaming amidst a chorus of reptilian hisses. Her legs were on fire. Her skull pounded and threatened to split. Her throat burned.  
  
The hisses grew louder until one sound out screamed them all. She fell hard on a bed of hard sand. The air was stolen from her lungs. She laid there in the dark, moving her mouth to try and capture mouthfuls of air.   
  
The hisses became piercing shrieks and squeals.   
  
She flopped over on her back and coughed; sand spraying from her mouth and dusting her face. She gasped madly for breath between whimpers. The raw flesh on her legs stung and the sand was like salt in the wound. _Kalilo... please... GOD! Ledena send him to me. Send him to me. Send him to me. Send him to me...  
_  
Those same words ran through her mind as her senses shut down one by one. First her useless sight, then the agonizing sensation faded. The smell of burnt flesh subsided as the hideous sound of the reptilian shrieks died away. All that was left was the blurring image of his face in her mind.  
  
He could feel his strength waning. His mind was exhausted to the point where he felt he wouldn't be able to hold himself up in the air. The rocks swirling around him in wide rings began to slow and rotate in sluggish orbits.   
  
"Come on pick up the pace!" the elder yelled as he shook his fist. "I'm supposed to be the slow one. You move like you're older than I am!"  
  
"Sir," he said slowly, trying to keep his temper in check. "I have been working for days on end. I have a right to move slowly now."  
  
"A right?" he retorted. "Listen kindergarten Kai, you were fused together with that Kibito fellow. You have more than enough stamina to keep up the pace."  
  
"There is plenty of land that has been pieced back together if you wish to take that nap you wanted," he said lowly. "I have an important errand I must see to."  
  
"Oh!" he shouted as he shook his fist wildly. "And what's more important than putting our home back together?!"  
  
"Your home maybe!" he snapped. "I denounced it long ago!"  
  
He fell back on his haunches. "You what?"  
  
"That's right. I denounced my rights to my title when I burned the Code of the Kais." The rocks began to spin rapidly again. "But fine, if you want me to piece together this sector, okay!" He raised his hands then let them drop to his sides. The rocks sped toward the ground, arranging themselves in random formations. He sighed and floated to the ground. His knees buckled under him and he collapsed; panting. "I think I'll just rest here," he whispered then fell flat on his stomach.   
  
The elder crossed his arms. _I've often wondered... why was that boy chosen to be a Supreme Kai? He's pathetic! He can't even go five days without collapsing from exhaustion. And he alone was in charge for seven thousand years? I'm amazed the universe didn't crumble around him. And why the hell did he burn the Code of the Kais?!_ He shook his head and slowly stood up, favoring his aching back. "Oh well," he muttered. "There must have been something redeeming in him." He took a couple of steps then stopped; staring at the grass. _There's only one thing that would make a man give up his duty to anything..._ He peered back over his shoulder at the sleeping fusion. _And that's love._.. He walked down the hill, leaving Kibitoshin (real original name huh? 'Kibitoshin') to rest. _I just hope she was worth it.  
_  
_Wake up._ Shin's voice whispered in his mind. _You have other obligations besides your duty as a Kai.  
_  
"Zari..." he whispered in his sleep.  
  
_You won't find her. You know this._  
  
"You're... wrong..."  
  
_...sigh... At least you can visit the memorial like you promised to do before you left, but conveniently forgot as I recall.  
_  
His eyelids cracked open. The nearby trees were a blur of green and the rustling of their leaves was muffled to his ears.   
  
_Get up and pay your respects._  
  
Slowly he staggered to his feet and looked east. Through the wall of jagged rock he could see the carefully reconstructed stone face where Zari once lived. He had devoted all his nightly hours at work to lay each stone by hand and weaving the budding vines around the stone balcony. Then, beneath the balcony and in front of the fragrant curtain, he had carved a short, narrow, square faced monument of white marble with her name detailed with silver inlay. Beneath it were written the words:  
  
**_ Her delicate flame still burns...  
Somewhere enduring a badgering wind.  
Entrusted by Ledena...  
She was sent to guard the lives of five...  
One survived.  
_**

_** For her duty she surrendered all...   
For her beliefs she would bleed...  
For her love she would be sent into exile.  
Three days were promised,  
and yet an eternity she waits**.  
_  
As had become his custom, he knelt before the monument, white rose in hand, pendant exposed against his chest, and tenderly traced the silver inlay of her name. _Why can't I find you? I have searched the remote moons of Keneta, the taverns of the Cozar system, every settlement up to the bustling cities of Pampu. Where have I overlooked? What have I missed?   
_  
He pressed his forehead against the space above her name. "I have been put to the test these past millennia, and have failed miserably with every task. My strength frayed when the door closed. Ever since that tiny crack in me has become a gaping void." Tears brimmed the edge of his eyes then fell as he closed his eyes. "I'm nothing without you. I'm empty. I'm weak. My only strength lies in the hope that I might see your face again or live to hear your voice haunting my dreams.... What is there left to protect if it be naught of love?"  
  
He clenched the pendant around his neck and pressed his lips to the closed fist. _Ledena, I beg of you. Let me set this right. Let me take back what I have so unjustly done. Send me to her. Send me to her. Set my feet to follow the path that will lead to her. Send me to her. Send me to her..._


	2. Summon

Warning!: if you thought Heaven to Hell was depressing, this one will only get worse. There will be many twists and turns along the way so bear with me. I just hope that whoever reads this one read the first part.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 1: Summon  
  
Her fall had been more of a blessing than a curse. Though her legs were severely mangled, she had landed in the one place that could restore her strength and provide the needed salve for her burns.   
  
She had fallen into a nest of moquites; glossy blue serpentine reptiles that held the key to her survival in their flesh. They were an annoyingly noisy species, hissing and enlarging their eyes to make themselves look like a larger predator. But she knew better. She had dealt with them before and knew their sound and the shape of their eyes.   
  
Now she sat in the dark pit, the scorching rays of the red sun highlighting the settling dust several feet above her. The blood of at least fifteen moquites covered the scars on her legs, numbing the pain and filling the gaps in her skin. A pile of their dead sat beside her. Other wispy skeletons were scattered about her feet. She heard a rumble in her stomach and flopped her hand on the top of the pile. She hesitated as she looked at its scaley side. _I wish these damn things tasted better. _Before her mind made her have second thoughts she sunk her teeth into its side and ripped off a chunk of flesh. The acidic taste flooded her mouth and overwhelmed her tongue. Her face twisted in disgust but she swallowed nonetheless. Spitting out the fragile rib bones she dug her hand into the gut and scooped out its innards and smeared them over her legs. _This is sick but I'd rather eat intestines than die, especially now. I'm the last of the two. If Desdelona kills me or if I keel over... she wins. Wait a minute! There's more than two now. How could I have forgotten him?! Shin of all people!.... Shin.... Kalilo...._ Sadness made her spirits sink, if there had been any farther for them to sink to. She closed her eyes, trying to remember his face. Everything was blurred. His eyes, the shape of his mouth, the line of his jaw, everything. _I can't forget... I can't forget his face!_ Her eyebrows furrowed and she bent her mind on reconstructing the image. It blurred more. She buried her face in her hands and let out dry, heart wrenching sobs. _I need to hear his voice... anyone's voice! I don't care if this hiss were to become words. If that was all the conversation I could get I'd take it in a heartbeat!_ She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked slightly. _I need someone to talk to... wait... WAIT I can summon a guide! Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?! I've already tried to find where I am -no luck but that's okay. She'd know!_ A hopeful smile lit up her face. "She'd know! SHE'D KNOW!" She let her head fly back and for the first time in centuries she laughed until her sides hurt. Her throat burned but she laughed nonetheless. A coughing fit finally brought it to an end but when that was over she let out another quieter laugh. Looking at the pile of moquites she took one off the top and bit into its side ravenously. I_ still need to get some of my strength back before I'm ready. But damn! It's great to finally have a direction!  
_  
The elder sat down on an upraised boulder and rested his chin on his knuckles and his elbow on his knee. _There has to be someone who could talk some sense into the kid. Perhaps one of his former mentors? Let's see... Well! He let his hand drop as he let out a sigh. Guess that means I have to go talk to that loudmouthed gatekeeper... King Yama. And that lazy Kai's not going to give me a ride there either! No matter...   
_  
He stood up as straight as possible and whispered an incantation. His body began to glow and break apart into tiny golden sparks. The winds came and gently pushed him down to the realm of the lower Kais.   
  
King Yama raised his head sharply. _What is this?  
_  
Golden sparks floated in through the archway over the line of shapeless spirits. They hovered in a cluster before King Yama's gargantuan desk then swirled into a short column.   
  
A woman with long ghostly pale lavender hair watched curiously from the archway leading to the realm beyond. She rolled down her pink sleeves and fixed her overcoat, buttoning the single button next to her shoulder.   
  
King Yama looked at her. "Do you know who this is?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said, still watching the light. "This signature is not familiar to me.... there are two of them."  
  
"Two?"  
  
She nodded, "Junid may know more than me."  
  
"Well would you please take him to him then?! I don't have time to deal with him."  
  
Her eye twitched. _I wish he'd try to be more polite. I understand why he's frustrated. I can't blame him but still..._ She closed her eyes and drew a long breath through her nose then let it out slowly. She opened her eyes to see an old man in a uniform identical to Shin's. She swallowed hard. Not that much time could have passed could it?  
  
"Are you King Yama?" the elder asked.  
  
King Yama nodded.  
  
She sighed. There is no way Shin could sound like that. _Thank Ledena it's not him..._  
  
"I'm the East Kaioshin-"  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she held her breath.  
  
"From fifteen generations ago."  
  
She let out a loud sigh of relief.   
  
His ear twitched but he paid her no mind. "I've come seeking information."  
  
"And what help can I be to a Kai as high as you?" King Yama asked.  
  
_This blundering buffoon is just as he used to be_. He cleared his throat. "I'm looking for the current Kaioshins. I was told two of them were killed seven thousand years ago so I've come to find them."  
  
"Why?" she called from the archway. She crossed her arms, "Who seeks to find the Kai of the North and West? And for what purpose?"  
  
"Hold your tongue!" the elder ordered. "I'm not asking you! I'm asking King Yama."  
  
She clenched her jaw. _He calls himself a Kai?!_ She watched the old man turn back to King Yama who watched her cautiously, ready to jump and run. "Very well then," she said cooly. "May Ledena speed you on your quest for the Lord North Kai. For you shall find that I, West Kai, am no longer devoting myself to talks." She turned swiftly on her heel and walked down the open hallway, leaving the elder watching her with his mouth agape.  
  
"She's not really...?"  
  
King Yama nodded, "She was the guardian of the Western Border, commonly known as West Kai."  
  
He mentally slapped himself in the forehead.   
  
_What a creep!_ The scowl had yet to leave her face. _Thank Ledena Shin is nothing like him.  
_  
"Is that his name?"  
  
She turned sharply to see the elder behind her. "How did you?"  
  
"I never really knew his name. Shin is it?"  
  
She nodded, eyes still cold. "It is."  
  
"Well then, speaking of Shin, I need your help."  
  
"Oh so _now_ you need my help?"  
  
"I need you to talk to him. He won't do anything."  
  
"Hey! If you mean he won't put the wall back together that's not my problem. And if he wants a rest you give it to him! If there is a Kai within the entire history of the position who deserves a rest, it's him!"  
  
"And why him?" he retorted. "He's done nothing to deserve a rest."  
  
"You ass!" she spat. "If you claim to be who you are then you would know there is more than one type of fatigue. I have seen him from afar, I know of his condition if you want to call it that. I've heard your thoughts as well. You think there is no redeeming quality in him? Well take notes 'cause I'm about to give you a list. Shin has worked harder than any man any of the five Kais at the time knew. He always volunteered himself for the seemingly impossible tasks. He has taken on Majin Buu three times, twice in his dragon days. He was the one who tricked Buu into attacking Bibi-Dee, forcing him to seal Buu back inside his shell. Had it not been for Shin, Buu would have destroyed the universe seven thousand years ago. And now, not more than a month ago he lead the front line against Babi-Dee."  
  
"So?! It's his job to do-"  
  
"You don't get it! He didn't have to do a damn thing! Have you even stopped to look at his eyes? Do you even see him? Do you?!"  
  
"Will you talk to him or not?"  
  
"Talk to Junid," she said dryly. "He was Shin's teacher, mentor, and best friend before Zari."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She just stared at him. "You badger him and you don't know his pain?"   
  
"Pain? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
She turned on her heel, walked a few yards, and disappeared.   
  
"Huh! Disrespectful wench!"  
  
"If I was you," a voice said from behind. The elder turned to see a middle aged man with a hairstyle like Shin's, just a little thinner, and a short white mustache. "I would mind how I spoke to Talme."  
  
"Are you North Kai?"  
  
He nodded, "my name is Junid. Is the lad in some sort of trouble?"  
  
"He's about as obedient as a mule," the elder grumbled.  
  
Junid shook his head. "Take me to him and I'll see what I can do."

  
"Junid," Talme called. "Junid! Huh, now where's he off to?" She looked down at the edge of the stream. Left his fishing rod and everything. "If you get a bite I'm not bringing it in for you this time!" Nothing. _Hm... that old man must be with him then. Oh well.   
_  
She sat down on the grass with her back to a nearby tree and listened to the wind making the leaves rustle. She sighed and looked up at the sunlit leaves of the trees. _That old fool was probably wondering why we didn't help Shin. Wonder what his face would look like if I told him Shin told us he didn't want any help._ She closed her eyes.  
  
She drew a deep breath then suddenly lurched forward and broke out in a coughing fit. She covered her mouth. The fit died down slightly. Her whole body trembled as she pulled her hand back into her line of sight. Her palm and fingers were speckled with blood. "What the-?" Another fit hit with twice the ferocity of the first. She rolled on her side and wrapped her arms around her side. Her legs burned then went numb. She felt a clean cut off line as the pain made a diagonal line across her chest. Her left arm stung and cramped up. _Junid! Help me!_ She coughed on the ground and looked back at her hand. _What's -happening to me?  
_  
Everything was dark, even when she finally opened her eyes. _Where am I? Junid?  
_  
"Shh... it's okay," a voice said softly.  
  
Her eyes bolted wide and she tried to sit up. Fire ignited in her brain. She felt something holding her in its grasp. She swung with the only limb she was conscious of and hit nothing but air. Thin, boney extension wrapped around her wrist.   
  
"It's okay Talme," the voice said quickly. "It's me Zari!"  
  
She quieted slightly.   
  
"It's me. It's me. You're safe. It's okay."  
  
_ Zari...?_ She suddenly felt sleepy. _Where am... where are we?  
_  
A quiet sniff answered her question instead of a normal reply. "I'm sorry about this. I just had to hear someone."  
  
_Have you been alone all this time?_  
  
Zari buried her face in the curve of Talme's neck and shoulder and nodded.   
  
Talme reached around her and let her arm flop across her back. _It's okay. I'm here. Huh? What is that awful noise?! Her eyes narrowed. Moquites? Is that what's making that racket?  
_  
Zari nodded again.   
  
_Then we're... somewhere in the Nataki sector, around the moons of Myra. Should be... yes, I'm almost certain. Wait tell me, do these moquites have a black diamond on their scales? ...Zari?_ Feeling vaguely returned to her hand and she felt the bones in Zari's back and shoulders. _Zari... you should have waited until you were stronger._ She held onto Zari and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. _You can't exhaust yourself or you'll kill us both at this point. Come on Zari wake up! _She feebly squeezed Zari's shoulder.   
  
Zari's eyes screwed shut slightly and she groaned softly.   
  
Talme braced Zari against her shoulder as she pulled her knee up then braced Zari's back against it. She glared down at her left hand; lying motionless at her side. _Dammit move._ Nothing happened. _Move..._ Still nothing. _Okay fine, if you won't move yourself, I'll make you by other means.   
_  
Fire erupted in her brain again as her mind raised her limp hand to Zari's abdomen. Orange ripples radiated out from her limp hand. _Just a little something to keep you on your feet. You need it more than I do.  
_  
_Keep it..._  
  
_You're in no position to argue with me right now. So just shut up.  
_  
A small smile graced her lips. _I didn't think I'd bring you back just to have you order me around.  
_  
_Just making up for lost time. Remember? Those errands you used to run?_  
  
_How could I forget?_ She lost her smile. _I can't remember...  
_  
_You went to-  
_  
_No, I can't remember his face. I can't remember Shin's face!  
_  
Sadness darkened Talme's eyes as she watched tears well up in Zari's eyes.   
  
_Please, tell me about him... What does he look like now?  
_  
_Not like he did that's for sure. He fused with Kibito. He's tall now. Long white hair, no bangs. Black eyes darker than yours, same smile, rare as it is. He still has that round nose. His face hasn't changed much, he just looks older... sadder._ She pulled Zari in close to her. "He misses you," she whispered. "He needs you... and your love." The sooner you're back on your feet the better.  
  
_Wait for me Kalilo... I'll be there soon_.  
  
_Remember the mark-  
  
I remember all too well...  
  
Sleep then, we'll worry about this later._

_  
_  
Agi's head shot up. She cocked her head, as if trying to hear some far off sound. "Shut up!" she snapped at the two girls. "Go elsewhere! Leave me!"   
  
They got up, dirty looks on their faces. "What's up with her?" one muttered.   
  
"Not like I care," the other mumbled back.  
  
_ She's alive...?_ Her eyes brightened. _She's still alive!_ She bolted to her dragon feet and snatched the demonic sword Zari had returned so long ago. _And not a moment too soon!_

_  
_  
"So..." she growled as her hand stopped in mid stroke over her blade. Erie lantern lights flashed behind her as each shadow silently communicating to the other. "She has finally surfaced." She turned her attention back to the cold metal of her gleaming blade. "About damn time Amethyst..." Her head snapped up. "What's this?" she hissed. Her emerald green eyes glowed then faded back. "Agi..." she growled as she glared at the mirror in her mind's eye, showing the dragon halfling fastening a sword to her belt. "You will not stand in my way this time old dragoness. This time I'll send you to your people." Before the mirror faded from her mind she saw the passing of a shadow on the tree behind Agi. "Now what... A hatchling?!"  
  
Agi looked up and smiled as a tall, young man landed beside her. He folded his red leathery wings behind him. He had matching scale patterns as Agi; an exact match. His eyes were a grayish and glacial blue mix. His hair was a soft wavy sea of lavender. Traces of lavender ran through the grain of his scales. His skin was two shades paler than Agi's; fair and clean.  
  
"Hm... seems the dragoness has had offspring due to her former link with Amethyst." She laughed. "A cross between Agi and the Supreme Kai how amusing." Her smile suddenly fell flat. "Now I have a male on my hands... perfect. Then again, he may come in handy..."


	3. Worlds Apart

Chapter 2: Worlds Apart  
  
"Zari..." Talme said softly. "Zari wake up. The sun is behind the bluffs. We have to move."  
  
Zari groaned groggily then laid still.  
  
"Zari," she said again, gently squeezing Zari's frail shoulder. "We can't stay here, not with you in this condition."  
  
"Then how do you suppose we leave?" Zari asked tersely, slightly cracking her eye open. "Neither you nor I can move yet."  
  
"I can, and I can carry you along with my own weight."  
  
Zari let her head flop from side to side. "I have no energy to supply you with."  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed, "Here's how the link between you and I works. I'm obviously the life source." Talme nodded, remembering what Agi had taught her a long time ago. "So you see, I'm not only the life source but the energy source as well. It'll get easier and you won't notice it as much, but until that time, I have to at least have enough energy to breathe."  
  
"So whatever I do draws from you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So much for a portal then."  
  
"Where'd you have in mind?"  
  
"A little place I set aside for my retirement."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"The neighboring moon of my home."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"The natural barriers and inhabitants of the moon would be able to fend her off, if she tried to attack, until you and I would be able to face her."  
  
She let out a mock chuckle but broke out into a small coughing fit. "You and I fight her? What she lacks in strength she makes up for in cunning. She'll use our own weapons and allies against us before she uses her own reserves."  
  
"She sounds like a crafty witch."  
  
"Believe me she's more than crafty."  
  
Talme thought for a moment, trying to find a way to persuade Zari that they had to move. "So how long do we have to wait before you're able to travel?"  
  
"One more night," she said sleepily. "Who knows. If I get a good rest in we might be able to leave soon."  
  
"You said you didn't have any limits on power." Zari let out another cough/chuckle. "I remember you telling me that."  
  
"Are you really that anxious to move?"   
  
"I think it's necessary."  
  
"And you're willing to carry me?"  
  
"You barely weigh anything! I swear you feel like a fistful of leaves."  
  
"I trust you Talme. Just know, if I die she sets her sights on Shin."  
  
Junid walked up the knoll, leaving the elder behind. "Where are you lad?" he called. "My senses aren't as clear as they used to be."  
  
The sound of his voice hit his ears like a jarring clap of cymbals. He woke with a start.   
  
"Shin?"  
  
"Here!" he called back as he sat up, head in his hand.   
  
Junid turned sharply and mentally hit himself in the forehead. I should have known he'd be there. He trudged up the steep incline until Kibitoshin came into view over the crest. "Ah! There you are."   
  
"Junid?" he asked, surprised but his headache wouldn't let his face show it. "I told you I don't need any help."  
  
"I know," he said as he sat down beside the fusion. "But can't an old friend at least come to visit?"  
  
He smiled slightly then nodded and extended his hand. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Junid took his hand and shook it. "Good to be back lad, for however short a visit."  
  
"Let me guess, the elder brought you here."  
  
"Yep," he said with a sigh. "Funny fellow, he's wound too tight."  
  
"He's a lot like you used to be."  
  
"Ouch... I realize I wasn't exactly... encouraging. And I apologize for whatever sharp words I said to insult her honor. She was a spirited lass; the life on this planet as far as I'm concerned."  
  
He clenched his jaw, trying to fight back the lump swelling in his throat. Now was not the time for tears.   
  
"Have you found any leads you want Talme or I to follow?"  
  
He shook his head, "I sent her into exile I will be the one to bring her back."  
  
"A fine goal to be sure, but you also have the universe to attend to. Which is still your first priority. Now Talme and I, we have nothing but time on our hands."  
  
"Wait a minute..." he said suddenly. "Talme? Where is she? I don't sense her here anymore."  
  
"She's-" His eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"She's alive?!" they said in unison.   
  
"How can that be?" Kibitoshin questioned. "No one can summon a being from death using their own life force!"  
  
"Now hold on a minute," Junid said as he held up a finger. "There were five people who could."  
  
"What? And why was I not told of this?"  
  
"Because this was the first chance I got to tell you. Agi paid Talme a visit to see if she knew anything about Zari. Agi asked if she had sensed anything unusual: a portal or anything of the like. Both Talme and I had felt a strange brooding on the planet we nearly lost you on."  
  
He shivered as Shin remembered the icy talons of the shadows. "What strange brooding?"  
  
"It's almost as if they're massing together. The planet grows darker with every passing year. They're leaderless however, and the barrier is still holding. Not a single vapor can get passed it."  
  
He shook his head, "They're not leaderless." He stood. "I know how leads them, and she's more than capable of breaking the barrier."  
  
"Who do you speak of?"  
  
"Her name is Desdelona."  
  
Junid felt goose bumps rise up on his skin. "I've heard of her. Talme's told me-"  
  
Their ears twitched and both of them walked to the edge of the knoll and peered down into the valley. The elder's voice rose with every passing moment as he argued with a tall woman. She stood, looking from a distance like a tall red column due to her cape, twice if not three times the elder's size.   
  
"Agi?" Kibitoshin said thoughtfully. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"Best find out before she tears his head off."  
  
He nodded, "Agreed." He put his hand on Junid's shoulder and disappeared.  
  
"I don't care why you're here!" the elder cried in protest. "This sanctuary is for Kais only! You have to leave!"   
  
"Just tell me where Shin is," Agi said dryly.  
  
"Here," Kibitoshin said quickly before the elder could shout back. "In some form," he added quietly as he met her shocked gaze.   
  
"This can't work now!" she said.   
  
"What can't work?" Junid asked.  
  
"He's not in his original form," she said as she pointed at Kibitoshin.   
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?" the elder snapped.  
  
"If he's not as he was when he branded her he can not undo what has been done!"  
  
Kibitoshin's eyes widened and he stepped forward, taking hold of Agi's arm. "What have you found? You wouldn't be here if you didn't know something?" His voice quivered as his insides coiled up tightly, ready to spring at the slightest hint of direction. "Have you found her?"  
  
"I have a strong lead," she said. "I detected a slowly forming portal on the desert planet   
  
Zereto."  
  
"And!"  
  
"It's of Talme's making."  
  
"Zereto?"  
  
She nodded, "But you're not going alone."  
  
"Fine," he said then both he and Agi disappeared.   
  
A deep magenta ring finally completely encircled Talme's wrist. She raised her hand over her head and held Zari in close. She could feel the energy drain taking its toll on her. Zari shook in her grasp, trembling wildly. I'm almost there Zari. Hang on a little longer.  
  
Agi panted in the dry heat. "I've swum in fire pits cooler than this!" she breathed.   
  
Kibitoshin turned rapidly in all directions. Where are you?! Something sparked. "There!" he exclaimed, pointing north. Agi barely got a look before he rocketed into the air. She coughed and waved her hands to clear the dust and sand.   
  
His eyes frantically scanned the ground beneath him. I can feel it! She's close I know it!   
  
The ring grew brighter then widened into a circle just big enough to stretch passed Talme's outstretched foot. I promise I'll make this up to you Zari. She turned her head skyward and gazed into the vivid rippling mirror as it descended toward them. Both of us will be back to our old selves within days I swear.  
  
I believe you...  
  
She squeezed her gently. Hold on a little longer, then you can rest as long as you want.  
  
He plummeted to the cluster of cliffs, towering spikes, and caves. He bounded from cave to cave calling her name then rocketing to the next one. He leapt passed a small cubbyhole then pulled back abruptly when a dark splotch caught his eye. A basket? he thought when he took a closer look. He stepped in the entrance. "Zari!" he called. What's that light?  
  
On the back wall of the outcropping, light danced like the reflection of the sea at night. He looked at the floor then bolted for the hole. "KALILA!" he cried.   
  
Zari's ear twitched and she turned half closed eyes toward the ceiling. A sudden spark in the portal sucked the energy right out of her. Her head fell against Talme's shoulder.   
  
He scrambled through the hole. "Kalila wait!" he cried as he reached under the edge of the descending ring. Don't leave me. His fingers stretched and strained, coming inches away from her arm.   
  
Talme's eyes sparked an icy blue and he flew back into the wall.   
  
He shook his head and reached out again, "WAIT! TALME!"  
  
I'm sorry Shin, but you can't take it back yet.  
  
"Let me try!" he pleaded. He pressed his face to the sandy floor to see under the ring; nearly reaching the floor. Clawed hands snagged fistfuls of his uniform and jerked him back away from the ring.   
  
"What's the matter with you?" Agi hissed. "You want to lose your arm again?!"  
  
The ring touched the floor and in a brilliant flash it disappeared. 


	4. A Fusion's Mind

Back by singular demand! Hope you enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Don't own...

* * *

Chapter 3: A Fusion's Mind

Agi darted out from behind him and pressed his back against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You know you can't take it back in this state. You want to kill her?!"

His eyes were blank and dark then suddenly hardened into an arctic glare. Agi's head shot back in surprise. The look in his eyes sent shivers even down her spine. "Let-go-of-me," he growled, annunciating every syllable.

She slowly uncurled her fingers and scuttled back on her hands and three-toed feet.

He stood, eyes never leaving her, then levitated up through the hole. He stared down at Agi through it then turned and walked back out into the night.

Kibito's voice spoke in his mind. "Do not blame yourself master," he said.

"Then who is there to blame?!" Shin shot back.

Kibitoshin stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes.

Shin and Kibito stood on opposite sides of a pedestal in a featureless, wall-less room. It was more like a void, a gaseous bubble in the middle of a galaxy. Short chains of ghostly links bound the collars around their necks to the crystal hovering and turning over the face of the pedestal. Kibito stood calm and collected. Shin hovered eye level, fists clenched and shaking at his sides.

"Tell me!" Shin demanded. "Who would you say is responsible if not I?"

"No one," Kibito said sympathetically. "From what I have gathered all events were completely out of control."

"No!" Shin snapped. "Each one could have easily been avoided! But, as usual, I made every wrong turn in the book." He pounded his chest with every passing "I." "I denounced the Code of the Kais despite the warnings of my mentors. I was the one who wished that she would stay. I was the one who bound her. Because of _me_ she went out alone against Bibi-Dee! Because of me! I never deserved her. So why does she have to suffer?!"

"Because you suffer," he replied. He looked at Shin. Everything about him had changed. Even when Kibito first met him, traces of the general impression he got from Agi could still be seen. Now it was like he was staring at Shin's parallel. _He's broken..._

"What?" he asked quietly. "You mean I should be happy she's banished?!"

"No," he said as he shook his head, silently relieved Shin didn't pick up on his thoughts. "I didn't mean that."

Shin rubbed the spot on his chest where his fisthad nearly broken.

"I mean she suffers with you."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?"

Kibito didn't answer. He only stared at the slowly rotating crystal cluster. He narrowed his eyes. There was something in it. Deep in the heart of the cluster was a tiny shard, dark like a black seed. "One thing is certain," he said in thought.

"And what is that?" Shin asked, trying to calm his nerves.

Kibito curled his hand around the evanescent links near the collar around his neck and gave it a yank. Nothing happened. "If this is to end, you and I must live as two separate beings."

Shin nodded. "Agreed."

"We will find a way."

A veil seemed to come over Shin's face. He suddenly looked remorseful and regretful. "Kibito, you have served me faithfully for several millennia and, I don't know you that well." He looked up at Kibito. "When this is over, I hope to remedy that."

Kibito smiled and nodded, "Welcome back Shin."

* * *

Yeah, I know, too short. That's why there's another chapter after this one. Enjoy!


	5. Pikel and Phikel

Sorry to keep everybody waiting, since I wasn't getting too many reviews (I can see this one going the way of _Shift in the Sands_ sadly) I wasn't too motivated to slap this up. But I know there's at least one person who's reading this sucker! Thanx. You know who you are. ; )

Disclaimer: I've been kinda bad about this with this story but me no own.

* * *

Chapter 4: Phikel and Pikel

The nearest star glided behind the blue moon, letting the erie blue hue cover the dark half. Bright green lights zipped to and fro from tree to tree in the clean forest. Childish giggles filled the air as the lights seemingly played tag. Two were not in the game. They rested on the highest branch of the tallest tree above the waterfall, looking down at the rolling green carpet.

One nudged the other. "What's wrong with you?" Her voice was young and slightly squeaky. No answer. "Pikel?"

"You ask me this question every night," Pikel mused. "My answer's not any different than last night."

"Pikel," she said as she wrapped her arm around his glowing shoulders. "She said she'd come back some day. And she will... when she can."

He sighed, "I know. That still doesn't mean that I don't miss her."

"I miss her too."

"I just wish she'd give us a sign... anything would work!"

"Hey! You hear that?"

He cupped his pointy ear. His eyes grew wide. "Birds!"

She turned sharply and looked behind her to see a small black undulating cloud swoop down at them. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the lower branches. "Where is everyone?!"

"Phikel this way!" he exclaimed as he twisted to his left. She turned and rocketed into a small knot in a low branch behind him.

They scrambled to the back and held each other close as the loud cawing crescendoed, peaked, and faded. "They're gone?" she asked shakily.

He nodded and stroked her silvery blue hair. "They're gone."

"What would make them scream like that?"

"Something must have spooked them," he said, trying to calm his pounding heart.

She finally detected the fear in his voice. She cupped his face in her hands and brushed the wing of his nose with hers. "It's okay. They're gone."

"There never used to be this many birds here," he said, pulling his arms in tighter around her. "When Talme was here..."

"We've made due for this long," she said softly. "We can keep going."

"I just wish she'd get here. I miss my home!"

"And you think I don't miss mine?" she asked sharply. "Is it not worth it?"

He pulled her in and let her head rest on his chest, "Of course it's worth it."

"She'll come. I know it." She slowly withdrew, "I have an idea. I know she told us not to, but let's at least wait for her at her home." She smiled, "We'll be the first to welcome her back."

He smiled, "Alright!" he said excitedly. "Let's go." He took her hand in his and lead the way south.

_

* * *

Where are we?_

Talme panted for breath. _We're here..._

Zari extended her mind to look at the surroundings. _We're in a forest_.

_They haven't spotted us yet, but they will._

_Who will spot us?_

_

* * *

Two little friends of mine. They'll find us... If they go against my order._

"There it is!" Phikel exclaimed as she pointed.

Down thirty feet below them was a wide circular clearing. Trees surrounded a large, beautifully crafted stone building that glimmered in the blue hue of night. Three paths lead away from it. One wound its way to an elaborate labyrinth of waterfalls. Phikel looked longingly at it. Another made a straight shot for a large garden. Pikel gazed at it, remembering the iron trellises he and his brothers used to dart under in their games. The third path was hidden beneath the forest canopy, but they both knew where it lead- to their destination. Pikel was the first to set his sights on the towering edifice. "The lookout tower," he whispered to himself. "And atop its peak is the very thing we need."

"Let's go," Phikel said as she gently tugged at his arm.

The features of the tower became clearer as they flew closer. The tower itself had been sculpted to resemble a tall spiral stair, wide at the base with a door that lead to the direct route to the top. A tiny twinkling light suddenly flashed to life. Pikel stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the rainbow light. "She's here," he whispered.

Phikel's face also lit up. "Come on! She's waiting for us!"

They made a straight shot for the tower then stopped dead as a shadow passed over the light, making it flicker.

* * *

Zari suddenly groaned and her eyes screwed shut. "She's... here..."

Talme went pale.

* * *

Phikel allowed Pikel to pull her behind him. "What is that?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"No creature I've seen here before," he replied in the same manner. He clenched his teeth and growled, "Where's a storm sprite when you need one?"

"They won't come," Phikel said. Her whole body shook and the sky blue light surrounding her pixie wings began to pale until her glowing blue skin turned a light gray. She gasped, "Pikel!"

He turned and shook her, "Don't let it scare you!" he said, but he was also turning afaint shade of gray and his green light was paling. He turned back and gasped. _Where is it?_ He turned back to Phikel, his green light reigniting. "Phikel it's gone!"

She shivered as she looked over his shoulder. There it was. The rainbow light was back and burning as if nothing had touched it. She drew a deep breath and her shivering stopped. As she let it out her color returned. She buried her face in his chest.

"Come on," he said soothingly. "The sooner we find Talme the sooner we're safe."

* * *

Zari sighed in relief. _I can't sense her anymore._

_So she's gone? _Talme asked hopefully.

She shook her head. _She wouldn't leave unless she was driven out._

_I'm sorry Zari. I thought we'd be safe here for a time._

_It's okay. We'll have one or two suns before this place is no longer safe. She's just sent her scouts for now. She's scaling the area._

_And once she's done with that?_

_I don't think I have to tell you that part._

* * *

"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Phikel asked as she watched Pikel busy himself with the roomful of controls.

"Talme showed me how all this worked," he replied.

"Once."

"I still have a good memory," he said. "I remember how this all worked." He flew up to a circuit board and pointed his hands at two wires. They lifted and moved as if his hands held the strings of a puppeteer. "All I have to do is just-" The two ends connected and a sudden spark sent him reeling back. Phikel gasped and flew up to catch him. He checked himself and shook his head. "It's okay. It does that sometimes." Phikel slowly glided back down to the floor in the opposite corner.

"Just be careful."

"I will," he said with a smile. "Let's see. Wires connected." He flew up and flipped a large black switch. "Power feed output..." The switch was heavy and took a great deal of his mental strength to turn. "Initiated!" he said when it finally clicked into place. He paused and let out a sigh.

"Don't overdo it Pikel," she called. "I'm here if you need help."

"That's okay. I got it under control." He flew along a line of small switches, flipping every other one as he went. Gadgets and gizmos either began moving on their own or beeped and buzzed. Phikel covered her ears against the racket. Pikel went on, zipping from panel to panel and checking the single viewing screen from time to time. It was still blank but fuzzy images began to light up. He turned the dials to fine-tune the image. He squinted his eyes as two figures slowly became clear. "There she is!" he cried. "Now all I have to do is point the beam in her direction and we can bring her straight home!" He paused when he caught sight of a second figure lying in Talme's arms. "Who in the kingdoms?"

"What is it?"

"Someone's with her."

"Who is it?"

"Don't know. We'll just bring them here and ask."

He flipped another switch and the ceiling opened a crack to reveal the rainbow crystal on the spire. He watched it carefully, turning the largest dial beneath the screen. Two small points emerged from the crystal; one pointing toward Talme and the other toward the stone house. The humming sound increased as a beacon of white light shot out. He looked at the screen to see Talme shielding her eyes. He looked at a large round button and his eyes sparked an emerald green. It clicked and Talme and the mystery woman disappeared from the screen as the second light shot out and struck the front step of the home. Pikel braced himself against the screen and panted laboriously. He raised a shaky hand and glanced at a small black button at the top of the screen. Once again his eyes sparked and the button depressed. All the flickering lights and noises slowly faded then stopped.

He wavered and swayed. His wings slowly stopped and he fell. Phikel rocketed for him. She collected him in her arms inches from the ground and rocked him gently.

"Sleep," she whispered. "I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

How was it? Two reviews at least please... thanx


	6. The Eosye

I'm not happy!! I've been more than generous and you people haven't given me one stinking review! (cough cough) And you know who you are. Seems I have only one true reader for this story, who I see every school day! Even gods review sometimes you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Eosye

Zari's eyelids fluttered but remained closed. She groaned softly.

"Is she waking up?" a small voice asked.

"I hope so," a second voice answered. It sounded exhausted and breathy. "Maybe she can tell us why Talme's out cold."

"I'm worried about both of them," the first stated. "Not just Talme."

"So am I," the voice said defensively. "But I'm not sure who I should be more worried about. Talme looks like your sister before she was buried and that one looks like she hasn't eaten in months. And did you see those burns on her legs?!"

"Yes I did. Please don't remind me."

"I wish Talme would wake up. She'd know who this girl is."

"Or if she wakes up first we can simply ask her."

"Tha'd work."

But Talme was the first one to speak. "Pikel...?" she asked tersely.

Phikel jostled his shoulder, "Talme's awake."

"Where's Zari?"

"Who?" Pikel asked.

"Do you mean the lavender skinned girl?" Phikel asked. "She's right beside you. She's still asleep."

"Is she pale?"

"We don't know," Pikel said. "Her skin is a light shade."

"Okay... Set up an incense bowl by her side. Phikel, use four suco leaves."

She shook her head, "I don't know what those look like."

"I do," Pikel said.

"Do it," Talme said with a nod. She closed her eyes. Her ears picking up the quiet flutter of Pikel's wings as he left the room. _Zari? You still with me?_

_If I wasn't... then you would not be with me..._

_Right... Is it just me, or are you feeling like-?_

_I'm not feeling my best, no._

_Okay, just making sure._

_What?!_

_Just making sure you're not giving out._

_Talme... I've been through a whole hell-of-a-lot worse... believe me._

A musty, brazen, and offending odor filled the air over their heads. Talme coughed softly while Zari's eyes screwed shut.

"Hold a moment," Phikel said. "Pikel will be back with the other necessities."

Pikel suddenly shot in through the window, nearly entangling himself in the curtains. He cried out as a corner came up and collided with him, sending the flowers he had been carrying to the floor. A howling gust made the trees rustle and the curtains billow. As the howling passed by the window Zari bolted upright, eyes open, fists clenched, sights set in a stone cold stare on the window.

Talme's eyes were also open as her body feed off of the sudden surge in Zari. She trembled as a cold chill swept through her system; the very warmth of her blood stolen away.

Phikel pulled Pikel up off the floor then flew to the opposite side of the room. Finally as the curtains settled her eyes shifted to look at the sitting figure. She gasped.

"What is it?" Pikel asked.

"She's..." Her eyes widened as Zari slowly picked herself up off the bed and walked to the window. Her legs wobbled but she either seemed not to notice or simply ignored it.

"Walking," Pikel said as if to finish her sentence.

_Zari don't overdo it!_

"I'm fine," Zari said in a chilling tone. She took another step toward the window and her knee gave out. She crashed to the floor. A growl left her throat as she pushed herself up on her shaky arms.

Phikel withdrew from Pikel and rushed to Zari's side. She landed beside Zari's clenched fist and rested her tiny hands on Zari's knuckle. "Please," she pleaded. "Pikel and I will make sure nothing happens. You must rest."

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Zari replied as she continued to lift herself up. "You don't know what she's capable of."

"Perhaps, but no one is here."

"She will..." Zari let out a long sigh and her arms collapsed. She laid there; still and eyes half closed.

"Shhh..." Phikel said. "You must rest, otherwise you'll never get better."

"Watch out for her..."

"We will," Pikel said as he came up beside Phikel. He too rested a hand on Zari's knuckle. "You just get some sleep."

"And you as well..." she whispered as her eyelids fluttered shut. "Rest."

Soft white light filtered through the curtains and laid on Zari's back, warming the blanket that had been thrown over her. The bowl of suco leaves had been put next to her and was sending the last few twirling wisps of smoke into the air.

Laughter echoed through the stone halls from down the corridor, making her stir. She drew a long breath as she opened her eyes halfway. Her body felt heavy, as if perfectly content to remain on the floor. She groaned groggily and slowly rolled on her side to face the wall then closed her eyes. Her ear twitched. The laughter had died down and the soft padding of tiny feet came to her ear. She cracked open one eye. A faint green glow darkened the cracks in the stone wall.

"Still asleep..." a voice whispered softly. The soft padding of feet faded away.

"What's your name?" Zari said.

"So you're not asleep."

"I don't remember if you gave me your name or not last night."

"I didn't, neither did you."

She rolled on her other side. "Zari. And you?"

"Pikel."

She smiled softly. "Nice to finally meet you Pikel." He nodded. "Where are the others?"

He nodded back toward the hallway. "Down getting something to eat. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Nothing to eat."

"You really should try."

"Well, what about a drink then?"

He nodded, "I'll be right back." His wings buzzed softly as he flew down the hall then turned left, out of sight.

"Pikel," Talme said when he flew in and busied himself at the fountain. "How is she?"

"She's awake," Pikel replied. "She wants something to drink."

"She should try and eat something too," Talme said.

"I don't think she can just yet," Phikel said as though commenting to herself.

"I did," Talme said.

"Yeah, but Talme," Pikel began. "She's in a lot worse shape than you."

"And," Phikel chimed in. "She was tossing and turning all night."

_Can our conditions be so different? Even if we share the same life force?_ Talme bowed her head and said no more. Instead, she picked up the staff that had been leaning against her chair and walked to the adjoining hallway, one slow step at a time. _I feel like an old crone._

Pikel and Phikel flew closely beside her. Pikel's outstretched hand emitted a pale green light that surrounded the cup and kept it aloft. Phikel looked ahead at Zari. _Poor soul..._

Zari sat up when she heard them coming. Her struggling made Phikel's face more mournful. "Thank you," she said when Pikel softly planted the cup in her palm.

Talme made her way to a small chest on top of a desk in the far corner. "Zari," she said as she opened the door and pulled out a small, elaborately carved oak box. Zari looked up as Talme settled down beside her. She held out the box to Zari. "I want you to have this, or at least look at it."

Zari took it, laid it in her lap, and gently lifted the lid. Nestled snugly in a bed of deep blue velvet was a circular silver mirror. "It's beautiful," she said as her eyes wandered over the polished border. It stretched outward like ocean spray. Her eyes widened as she looked into the actual mirror. No reflection. "What is this?"

"That's the Eosye, the only one left. All its brothers and sisters were broken and melted."

"Why?"

"Their users went mad because they could not see the future. This is a memory mirror. Although, as myth and legend would have it, it is said that a visionary can see the future through this mirror. You probably could but with this... you can remind yourself of him."

"Will I always see my past?"

"With the occasional times that I've used it I've only seen my own past. I'm not for certain, though, if that trend will continue."

Zari smiled, "Thank you Talme... thank you."

Talme smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. I thought you'd get more use out of it than I would."

If Talme had to predict right then if she was right or not, all she had to do was look at Zari -who stared unblinkingly at the mirror. Tears welled up in her eyes then spilled down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. After a moment or so she closed her eyes and clutched the mirror to her chest.

* * *

Like I said, I've been more than generous (now I'm starting to sound like Jareth!) and I'm sick of being so generous. Nobody is getting another chapter of this story until AND NOT A MOMENT BEFORE I get a review! Those are my terms... don't like it? Tough rubber cookies!!


	7. Legend of Light

Addressed to Iamagod:

Sorry for taking so long, but as you probably know, I have another project/story that's been taking up most of my time... and I'm still not done with chapter 2 yet. And neither are you I've noticed... lol jk. If you have any questions just email me. That is if my computer doesn't set a new record! It's already kicked me off 4 times in the last 45 minutes! What are you gonna do besides put it through a window?

Disclaimer: ... I wonder... if I did own DBZ I'd be getting it off the respirator/life support by now.

* * *

Chapter 6: Legend of Lights

Kibitoshin sank to the ground and rested his forehead in his hand. He paid no mind to the elder as he argued with Agi. Junid said nothing. He only looked at Kibitoshin, trying to see his expression under the hair that had fallen around his face. Finally, fed up with the elder's constant bickering, while he admired Agi for her patience and long silences, he clapped a hand on Kibitoshin's shoulder and sat down beside him. "Don't worry lad," he said. Kibitoshin didn't move or say a word. "We'll find her again."

Agi heard this and immediately took the opportunity to break away from the elder. "All we have to do is find Talme's energy signature," she said reassuringly. "Zari won't be far away."

"How?" Kibitoshin said blankly. "For some reason I can't sense her... or Kalila." The last two words barely escaped through his pursed lips. His stomach suddenly twisted and his skin paled as nausea crept up on him. He couldn't help but flash back on her final words: "One last time... to kill the pain... / I can't... for this argument between us would... never end. Farewell." Then Agi's words flooded his mind: "Your mark has rendered us both blind to her presence."

"You know why you can't sense her," Agi said.

"Yes... but still... I gave her the mark. I should be able to see past it!"

She sighed and shifted her weight. "We'll just have to wait until Talme moves again, then track the portal."

"Why didn't we do that with the last one?" he asked sharply.

"Because I was too busy making sure you kept yourself intact."

Junid raised an eyebrow, "Kept himself intact?"

She nodded, "The type of portal Talme used was not vertical like a doorway or the typical use of one. She had it come down on her." She nodded toward Kibitoshin. "He tried to reach under it so he could reach Zari. Anyone, though, who has gone through the 101 would know that the border must never be touched."

He stood, "Then pardon me for not taking the 101." With that he walked away.

The elder snorted, "You see?! That's what I have to put up with!"

"I almost have to expect it from him," Agi said.

"What?!" the elder cried.

She sighed, "Maybe I'll tell you the story sometime."

Junid pressed his knuckle to his mouth as he thought hard. "There was one thing I meant to ask you Agi," he said, making sure to mind his tone while his mind was elsewhere. "I've been wondering ever since we sensed Talme in the mortal realm."

Agi nodded, "I was hoping we'd come back to this." She carefully sat down on her knees, wary of the long talons sticking out from her heels. "But now where to begin... I suppose with what we all know thus far. In order to summon Talme from this realm Zari had... damn..." She sighed as her mind hit a wall. "Junid, through the time you knew Zari, did you ever notice anything different? Almost out of place?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "It seemed as though the lass possessed a power that made her by far superior to any of the Kais: myself, Shin, Torres, and even Sarinor."

She nodded, "Zari is not truly born of the blood of your race Junid. She is the youngest descendant of a sacred bloodline, two to be precise and I'll get to that in a minute. There are five of these bloodlines, each with their own name: Sapphire, Amber, Ruby, Jade... and Amethyst. The ancestors, current and former descendants of these bloodlines were known as the soul stewards. That gets to be too complicated for me and right now I just want you to understand the basics. Once Zari is found she will tell you more."

"Why did you say 'former' descendants?" the elder asked.

"Because three... no wait, two are dead. One was lost when another was born. The Amber and Ruby lines were destroyed. The former Amethyst, Zari's mother Swuari, merged her line with Sapphire. Normally, the responsibility passes from female to female. Thus, a male descendant to inherit is rare. But Sapphire was different, the last true descendant of the Sapphire line was male. He fell in love with Swuari and, despite how she denied it, she with him. Zari was the result.

And she by herself is a mystery. With the blood of two jewel light bloodlines in her veins it is as though she truly has no limit to her ability."

"I still don't see how she could resurrect Talme," Junid said.

She nodded, "And now I can answer that question. Normally, when the soul reaches these gates it is merely a shapeless spirit, but to a jewel light... they can see beyond that to the source of the light emitted. They see the core to a being... a light within, in the shape of a crystal or a jewel. Thus they are called Jewel Lights, as are those who guide and protect them.

Many, myself including, consider the Supreme Kais part of the Jewel Light order. For reasons I'm sure you know or can easily fathom."

Junid smacked himself lightly on the forehead, "That message with Thado's corpse! That's what it meant! 'Prepare for eternal nightfall, for the monster is clawing at its cage, and will be set free to terrorize and destroy the lights you fight so gallantly to protect...'"

Agi nodded, "Yes, and there is also a legend I think you should know.

"At the dawn of time, five beings were created with bright stars as the crystals in their hearts. Their personalities developed quickly, and the pure white light of the stars began to change.

"The first became a golden yellow, and Amber was born. She was still considered the purest and therefor was the leader of all. She was the wisest one, kind, and fair.

"The second was somewhat naive and childish, yet her light burned with a fiery passion. Ruby became the protector and mentor of unborn children.

"The third took longer to change for she retained her purity for the longest time. She admired the oceans of newborn planets and so wished to be such. Her light became a soft blue, to accent her gentle nature, and her fellows gave her the name Sapphire.

"The fourth changed almost instantly. She was secretly conceited and shady. The fifth gave her the name Jade.

"And finally the fifth... Amethyst. She took it upon herself to heal those wounded in the early wars of the universe once the dust had been settled. She made it her obligation to see to her duties before her own happiness. For this very reason, she was lonely for her entire life, never seeking lasting companionship from a man and treated her daughter more like a student.

"Of course all this is merely a legend... but also there is another part, more like a myth. If the powers and attributes of all five were combined, the One would have the power to rival Ledena herself. The fourth, Jade, was the only one who studied this myth, though all knew it. Through the generations the Jade bloodline became more envious of the abilities of the others and desired to have it for itself, but it never acted until this last generation.... The sad thing is, Desdelona killed her own mother to ensure she would not try to betray her. Then she sought to drink the lifeblood of the other Jewel Lights. Ruby was the first to fall victim. Then Amber, then finally Zari's parents. Zari is all that is left between Desdelona and the apocalypse that will occur when the Jewel Lights are no more..."

* * *

Yap yap yap! Well somebody had to do all the talking... the chapter after next though sets the snowball rolling downhill! 


	8. Tales for Acquaintance

_sigh_... Well, Iamagod looks to be my only reviewer/reader. Didn't know people wanted fluff stuff all the time.... Oh well, I'm just stubborn enough to keep plowing through. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: duh!

* * *

Chapter 7: Tales for Acquaintance

"Who is that?" Phikel asked as she peered over Zari's shoulder.

Zari sniffed and nibbled on her bottom lip. One hand held the mirror while the other touched her collarbone, searching for the fine chain that secured the pendant around her neck. Her fingertips fluttered over the chain and followed it until they traced the delicate silver tubes that wove themselves around the amethyst stone. "Who is Pikel to you?" Zari asked.

"Oh..." Phikel said. "I see..."

Pikel came up behind Phikel and put his arms around her waist. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Where he's always been I guess," Zari replied. She wiped away the tear streaks and gently placed the mirror back in the blue velvet nest.

"So why aren't you there?" Phikel asked. "What happened?"

"That's a long story," Zari replied.

"We have time," Pikel said quickly. Phikel pinched his forearm and gave him a stern look. "That is... if you feel up to it."

Zari sighed, "I suppose then that I should start with who he is.

"His name is Shin, he's the Supreme Kai of the eastern corner of the universe. When we first met, he had become a prisoner in his own mind. After an odd ordeal... only at the time... I managed to release him and thaw his skin that had been frozen solid by shadows lead by my greatest enemy. I didn't know this at the time but as I became exposed to the trials he had to go through, and took part in one myself, I gradually came to understand..."

"Understand what?" Talme asked.

"Understand where I came from and who I really was," Zari replied. "Though Kalilo never knew... I never told him."

"But..." Phikel said hesitantly. "Why are you here?"

The light in Zari's eyes dimmed.

* * *

"So then you mean to say that he banished her?" Junid asked, shocked by what Agi had told them after the elder's persistent questioning. "Just because-"

"Bibi-Dee used his magic to destroy her unborn son and then used what was left of the tissue to recreate a child in his own image. Hence Babi-Dee," Agi answered. "She wouldn't allow Shin to end Babi-Dee's life because she believed she could change the course of his future. Shin knew otherwise, he had no choice but to follow protocol."

"Poor lass," Junid said. "But then... so Shin wasn't only tending to the overseeing of the universe but taking part in an endless search as well. That part I knew, but I never knew why. I simply thought they had an argument of some kind and she left him. But that would be out of character for the both of them."

Agi nodded.

"Feh!" the elder spat. "It's his fault for getting involved with that woman in the first place."

"That woman!" Junid snapped as he got to his feet. "_That _woman was the life of this planet. Not only is she the kindest soul I've ever come to know-"

"That doesn't matter!" the elder interjected. "If she was so great then why didn't she fight back? If she loved that pitiful kindergarten Kai so, why didn't she stay with him? Huh?! Answer me that!"

* * *

"I still don't understand," Pikel said.

"What don't you understand?" Zari asked quietly through tight lips.

"The child wasn't yours. Why'd you try to save it?"

"Motherly instincts I guess... kicking in at the exact inopportune moment. It appeared at the time that the only way to ensure the safety of the universe was to kill the child. But he was still innocent. His hands had yet to be stained with the blood of those his future foretold. I just didn't want to admit that I couldn't do a damn thing to help him. So I said no."

After a choking silence, Zari asked Pikel and Phikel of their origins. Both were simple stature individuals of opposing backgrounds. They had been secret playmates their entire lives... then things, feelings, escalated (as they tend to do) and the elders found out. They were faced with a few choices: leave each other and marry respectably, take each other and live on their own (which they did), or take each other's lives and live happily in Eternia Pikel's entire family turned their backs on him and Phikel was about to send word that she would leave him to his own destiny without her. But when she went to tell him face to face, one look in his eyes and she knew he would take his own life out of despair, and that knowing his death, she would have done the same.

Not much was said after that. Talme tended to the burns on Zari's legs and carried her to the bed (where she remained the following week).

Upon the eighth day, the scar tissue had nearly dissolved completely. Talme was moving around on her own, although either Pikel or Phikel were never far from her side. Zari took frequent visits to the Eosye mirror, only to finally turn away when the pictures moved beyond her last night with Shin. But even that medicine was not enough to bring the light entirely back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not healing as quickly as I usually do," Zari apologized as she, Talme, Pikel, and Phikel were finishing the evening meal.

"Nonsense!" Talme said with a smile. "I told you that you could have as much time as you wanted."

Zari smiled, "Thank you." Her eyes turned to the pixies, secure in their own world, their hands entwined, loving smiles in their eyes. Despite her smile, she resented that such small creatures could take hold of love with both hands and keep it. Whereas she, (a Jewel Light, beings who, aside from the Kais, held the greatest responsibility and were owed a reward) never got her promised due. She turned her eyes away, feeling them grow cold. "If you'll excuse me," she said. Her arms wobbled as they pushed her up out of the chair, but her legs reinforced them. Retrieving the same walking stick Talme had used, she leaned on it and bowed. "Hopefully with another good night's sleep I'll be nearly back to normal. So I bid you all goodnight."

"Good night," Talme called after her.

She nearly ran to her room and collapsed on the bed, shaking with sobs. Her hand reached for the Eosye but never came close to touching it. An hour wasted away. Tears stained the blanket beneath her face. Summoning what strength her emotions had yet to drain, she pulled herself in the middle of the bed, curled up like a baby, and wept until sleep cast its spell.

* * *

The next chapter takes a pretty cool twist if I do say so myself. But as you know (Iamagod) I have some other projects I should be working on. Till next time.


	9. Shadow's Substitute

Okay! Let's run this up the flag pole and see who salutes! Not that I'm holding my breath...

Disclaimer: _THIS-PART-IS-**STUPID**-AND-**POINTLESS**_

* * *

Ch.8 Shadow Substitute

A gentle hand stroked her head, softly calling Zari from her dreamless slumber. She opened her eyes but stayed curled up; the emotional hurricane had left her mind and body weak. A voice hummed quietly. Fear, anguish, hatred, and sorrow made her shake when the melody struck a familiar chord. That was the same song her mother had sung... the moment before Zari was hurled into Agi's safe arms. The last moment with her mother when she knew Swuari was happy in motherhood. She clenched her fists and teeth.

"Shh... Easy..."

"How dare you touch me," Zari growled.

The hand reverted. "Despite how I know you will spit, I have to say I regret that you could not pass the time as your heart desired. I much more enjoy crushing my opponents when they're at their peak."

She pushed herself up on her arms and glared into Desdelona's deep green eyes. As much as she was shocked to find empathy in her enemies' eyes, Zari didn't let it show.

Desdelona sighed as she took in Zari's physical condition. She shook her head, "Why did you let yourself slide so far? As the last of the Amethyst I was going to give you an honorable end. So tell me. How would you like to die?"

"Checha!" Zari hissed. "You're a disgrace!"

"And you? The only Jewel Light still with her virginity? What soul have you lead into its final rest? What one duty of our bloodlines have you undertaken?"

"I see to it that those whose time has yet to come are not taken prematurely."

Again she shook her head, "You were blinded by love in his case."

"What makes you think he was the only one?"

"What makes you believe you know when it is time for a soul to move on?"

Zari didn't have an answer.

"You are a martyr Amethyst. There is no mistake." She stood and walked to the stone window. "And for such a soul," her voice was still soft, "I have the perfect gift." With that, she disappeared.

_Damn_, Zari thought. _Now what?_ A thought flashed through her mind when the breeze came in the window through the curtains: I will die tonight.

* * *

Talme heard the door slam. Zari had run to the room and collapsed. Looking down at her plate, she pushed it away.

"Will she be alright?" Phikel asked.

Talme didn't answer for a moment. She swallowed and crossed her arms. Had it been the right move? To keep Kibitoshin away from Zari? To not let them at least speak to each other. His voice was the same. Ledena knew that would do wonders for Zari's health, just to hear him. Talme didn't recognize the mark that Shin had branded Zari with. So only Shin knew what the mark was and, more importantly, how to remove it.

She'd have to talk to Shin, soon. There were things she had to know if she was going to help Zari.

"She'll be fine," Talme said flatly. She got up without another word and walked toward Zari's room. _Sorry Zari…_ Her eyes flashed a soft magenta and a portal rained down from the ceiling of the hallway. Its mirror center filled the void just before Talme stepped through.

* * *

Zari winced and clutched her chest. Suddenly she was short of breath and exhausted. "Talme…?" she whispered. She fell on her side on the bed and sleep took her.

* * *

Talme coughed when she came through the other side. Her knees wobbled. Zari was probably unconscious, but she had to stay alert, or at least coherent. Looking up, she smiled. Shin had reconstructed Zari's former home with meticulous care. From where she stood at the base of the hill, she could vaguely see his fusion form sitting reverently beneath the balcony. She took a step. Whatever energy she had fled from her body and she collapsed. _Okay, I'll just rest here for a minute_.

"Who's there?" he called.

_It's just me._

"Talme?! Where are you?"

She raised her arm at the elbow then let it flop down to the ground. She could hear his feet as he hurried down the hill.

"What happened Talme? How did you-" He stopped cold, a blank look coming across his face before hurt, anger, and grief swirled in his eyes. He grit his teeth and gripped her shirt collar. "What happened back there Talme??" he demanded. "Why'd you keep her from me? The least you could have done would be to let me see her! Dammit Talme! Why did you do that? Why??"

_I did you a favor. Do you know what she looks like now?_ Talme's eyes also burned in ire. _She was sickly, weak, pale, and practically lifeless. You wouldn't have recognized her save for a corpse! I didn't let you touch her for her sake. I didn't know what would happen._

"Nothing would have happened!"

_You don't know that, do you? Do you know what the parameters for your banishment mark are? Or did you forge it on the spot?_

He swallowed.

_In which case you don't know what would happen… So which is it?_

"I don't know what the mark is," he whispered. "But I know I can't take it back so long as I'm a fusion."

Talme's eyes widened, then she closed her eyes and let her head roll away from him. _Then we're all in a bit of a predicament._

"What do you mean?"

_Desdelona is already circumnavigating our hideaway. She may already be there now while I'm here. _She grabbed Kibitoshin's surcoat when he tried to get up and leave, to protect his Kalila. _I'd know though! Zari and I are spiritually linked. If she's in danger I'd know. My life force is tied to her strength. Which still presents a problem… _

"What?"

Talme took a breath and wet her lips. "Zari is the last Jewel Light of the Amethyst line. She and Desdelona are the only remaining Jewel Lights. There is a legend among their lineages: if all five combine into one, the powers therein are both ultimate Creation and Destruction."

"So?"

"Desdelona is on the hunt for Zari's light, but Zari's not the only Amethyst."

Kibitoshin knew from Talme's expression that she had said something serious, but he couldn't tell what. "I still don't understand."

"You, Shin."

"What does Shin have to do with this?"

Talme raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot that you speak of yourself in the third person since you're a fusion. Okay. Shin and Zari are bound together."

Kibitoshin's heart jumped in his throat. "How?"

"Shin died in his second confrontation with Buu seven thousand years ago. Zari returned his soul to his body before he fully crossed over using part of her spirit, her "soul crystal" so to speak." She paused to see if he got it. Recognition slowly slid over the fusion's face as his internal half came to understand. "You have part of her soul in you. That makes you part of the Amethyst line. The One can never be complete unless all parts of the Five are collected. Even the tiniest shard can't be missed."

"So Desdelona will come after me too?" he mused, dwelling more on his newfound connection to his Kalila. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Talme. "Why are you here?"

"To make you promise not to see her physically just yet. If you promise me that, I won't have to hide her and you can speak to her mentally as much as you like." She paused. "She needs to hear your voice. It hasn't changed much, so she'd still recognize you. Will you swear on your love that you will do what's best until we can figure out another plan of action? Will you stay away from her?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to say yes?"

"Do you swear?"

"… Yes. I swear."

Talme smiled. "She's on my retirement home planet. She may be asleep, but you can speak to her in her dreams." When she tried to sit up to leave, all Talme could do was raise the back of her head off the ground. She grunted when she had to lie still again.

"If I gave you my strength, would it pass to her too?"

_Probably._

Kibitoshin closed his eyes and held both hands out over Talme's body. Orange circles rained down on her and her body soon glowed with the energy coursing through her. The energy grew and grew until Talme thought she would burst. Then, suddenly, the pressure dispersed, like a bubble popping and she could feel the energy traveling out of her and across space. Kibitoshin continued to push energy into her body until his body turned on the safety switch and he could give no more. Talme sat up and he pretended not to be fatigued as he laid back on the hill, but Talme could tell.

"I'll leave you to speak with her in private," she said. "I'm going to say hello to Agi."

Kibitoshin smiled softly and closed his eyes. He tried to think of what to say but his fatigue dragged him into sleep.

* * *

"Amethyst," a voice whispered. Zari could tell, even in sleep, from the hissing constants that the voice belonged to Desdelona. "Amethyst, wake up. I've brought you a gift. He's waiting in the courtyard."

Zari bolted upright, alert and wide awake. Desdelona wasn't anywhere in the room. The courtyard… Now what tricks did that serpent witch have planned? Staying in the room wasn't an option. Whatever Desdelona had waiting for her outside would undoubtedly come in pursuit, eventually. That would endanger Talme and the pixie lovers. Not an option. She reached for the walking cane she had been using and gasped. Drawing her hand back toward her, she examined it. Her color had returned to what it once was, seven millennia ago. Her forearms were still thin but the muscles weren't starved for energy. Her limbs were gaunt but not sickly. She looked down at her legs. Again, her color was back to normal and her muscles seemed to have enough energy and power to run at least half of her former full speed.

"Talk about a good night's sleep," she mused, very confused. Getting to her feet, she walked twice around the room, waiting for the dream to end and for her knees to hit the ground. They didn't. She pinched her arm to the point of her fingernails drawing blood. Still nothing changed. "Hey Talme!" she called. No answer. "Talme?" She walked back to the dining room. The dishes had been left for later and the seats were empty. "Talme," she called again. No answer.

She could feel the timer ticking down to the last few seconds. She'd have to leave for the courtyard soon.

"Well," she said to herself as she walked back toward her room. "If I am going to die tonight, I might as well be ready for anything." Quickly, she changed into an airy shirt and pants. She tied a sash around her waist and took off her necklace to examine it. The chain was black with grime and the links dented from countless nights of restless sleep on rubble. The pendant remained in fairly good condition. One of the silver petals had long since been snapped off, but the amethyst stone was unblemished. Closing the necklace in her hands, she breathed in through a hole between her fingers. Soft, white light made her hands glow. Opening her hands, she blew across her palms. Twinkling lights scattered like fireflies before fading into nothing. The necklace in her hand had been restored. She slipped it sadly over her head and tucked it in under her shirt. "Forgive me Kalilo," she whispered. "But I will see you soon… for a time."

She turned toward the Eosye, but left it where it sat and left for the courtyard.

As she descended the short flight from the entrance to the gardens, she thought of anything and everything Desdelona could have possibly pitted against her. She thought she heard movement from the fountains, so she pointed her feet toward them. When she entered the layers of mists creeping out of the basins of the fountains, she saw what must have been Desdelona's gift. Drawing from her anger, toward Desdelona and some other, deeper anguish, she formed a sword and stalked toward the silhouette in the mist.

It was a person, of that she was sure. Slightly taller than she was, with something on its head that made it appear taller. If she had to guess at the gender from the width of the shoulders, she would have guessed male. No other features became clear until she was within close range. His silhouette wasn't ominous or menacing, but she could feel that he wasn't an ordinary being.

She stopped five feet from the figure, clouds refusing to let the moonlight illuminate his face. "Desdelona sent you," she said. "Of that I'm sure."

"Milady," his voice said lowly, "I was sent by no one."

The voice shook her. Her grip loosened on her sword but didn't fall from her fingers. She swallowed. "Then what business has summoned you here?"

He turned his head, to face her no doubt, and what light the thin clouds let through reflected on the yellow orbs dangling just below his earlobes. The light grew and she could make out the shape of his jaw. "I'm afraid it is a very urgent errand I am on."

Tears clung on the edge of her eyelid. "How may I be of assistance?"

"As a matter of fact, my errand concerns you directly, milady."

Her sword slipped off her fingertips and clattered at her feet. Only one man had ever called her "milady." The clouds continued to thin. Tears rolled from her eyes as his facial features became clearer. The clouds moved away from the moons and bathed the landscape in nocturnal sunlight, revealing his face.

Zari fell to her knees, bringing a confused look to his face, one of genuine concern and surprise._ He has no soul…_ she thought. _He has Kalilo's face… but this is not my Kalilo._

"Milady? Are you alright?"

Zari wavered on her heels and stared at his face, the conscious look in her eyes waning. To see but never touch.

"I died tonight…"

* * *

I know this isn't one of my more popular stories... but no one's reviewed for Quest for the Ardoneh so I thought I'd put up a chapter of something else to let people know I'm still alive...


End file.
